


Volume Control

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo and the fine art of environmental engineering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volume Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Ganesh).



> Lady Ganesh asked for: "Sanzo, Saiyuki, 'Man goes into the noisy crowd to drown his own clamour of silence.'" Eliza actually betaed this one. Good thing, too, because it was ass-backwards to begin with.

It wasn't quiet when Koumyou died. There was rain and thunder and the growling, screaming youkai. Later, there were shouting monks. Sanzo knows that, but what he remembers is the silence of one voice, deafening.

He yells and shoots at the idiots he has to take with him, but gunshot echoes fade, and his own voice is only so loud. He could find a way to India around the marauding youkai. Goku wouldn't whoop in victory, Gojyo wouldn't joke, and Hakkai wouldn't laugh and kill.

"West," he says.

The youkai attack. The idiots respond.

He likes to choose his silences.


End file.
